monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Holt Hyde
Holt Hyde is the son of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He is the nighttime version of Jackson Jekyll. Personality His transformation into Jackson normally occurs at sunrise and lasts until sunset. The change is apprently outside of his or Holt's control; Holt noted in his journal that when he was trying to see what the town was like during the day, he blacked out at the moment of sunrise. Despite not being aware of his true nature, there are times when Jackson's and Holt's memories and abilities leak over to the other. For example, Jackson is able to keep up with Deuce in a basketball game (to the Gorgon's surprise), while Holt recognizes Draculaura at a club despite the fact it's the "first" time he meets her. Holt is a DJ, so he's very social and into promoting his music. He admits that he is "hot-headed" and can have a bit of a temper.Holt Hyde's Diary, August 11 Physical Description Holt has blue skin, sunrise like eyes and a black tattoo on his face. His hair is made of flames and he has a yin-yang tattoo between his shoulders. Classic Monster Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde is the son of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Maintaining the trend of classic movies, there is a 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, released by Paramount, directed by Rouben Mamoulian and starring Fredric March. The story of Jekyll and Hyde is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Case_of_Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Hyde a tale by Robert Louis Stephenson, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde]. In this story, a scientist devises a potion that will separate his evil, base nature from his normal self. The result is that while his regular self, Dr. Jekyll, remains human (both good and evil), his evil nature forms a new personality, Dr. Hyde; both occupy the same body. Eventually, Hyde becomes more and more out of control, and Jekyll knows that some day he will take over the body completely. While many movies portray Hyde as being monstrous in appearance, in the book he merely looks sinister, and is short. The influence of these characters on the appearance of Holt Hyde is unknown, though he has many elements of duality or being patched together: his hair is two colors, he has a yin-yang tattoo, and his pet is a chameleon. See also: Jackson Jekyll Relationships Family Mother: Mrs Jekyll is very protective of Holt (and Jackson). She has not revealed to her son his dual nature. Father: Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde is not referenced, so it is unknown if he lives with the family. Friends On his Monster High website profile, he's friends with all the monsters, who love his music. Draculaura was at a club when he was performing. Pet Holt's pet is a chameleon named Crossfade. Who absolutely loves Holt's music Romance In his diary, he goes on a date with Operetta. He also spots Draculaura at a club, and calls her "a hot little vampire" and her nickname "Ula D". His feelings for Draculaura seem to be a result of the memories he shares with Jackson. Holt in the Monster High books Holt is in the book, but he is known as DJ Hyde. He has a crush on Frankie Stein. In the book Jackson is the grandson of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, making him a third generation monster. The chemicals used by Dr. Jekyll were apprently very toxic and clung to the DNA, passing the condition down to his progeny. The condition afflicted Jackson's father and drove him mad, despite his mother's attempts to help. The only ray of hope Mrs. Jekyll could see for her son was that the change had stabilized through the generations, becoming less violent and unpredictable than its previous forms. As a biochemist she surmised that the chemical had mutated into a more stable state. Jackson's condition manifested around the age of 13 or 14. Due to the prejudice faced by monsters from humans, his mother protected him by keeping the truth about the family hidden. In the book, Jackson's physical change is more mental than physical, and is governed by temprature rather than night and day. When Jackson gets too hot, Holt Hyde emerges, and Holt disappears when he gets too cold. He has a major crush on Frankie, whom he refers to as "Firecracker". By the second book (The Ghoul Next Door) DJ/Holt has lost his intrest in Frankie, saying that they should see different people. Frankie having not seen DJ/Holt for quite a while, because Jackson was preventing his 'visits' by using a mini fan to keep him cool, DJ/Holt was unaware of Frankie's relationship with Brett (by the second book they are dating). Frankie was relieved to hear he lost intrest in her. She had feared DJ/Holt would be mad at her for abbandoning him for Bret. Holt's Offcial Facebook Description Holt Hyde is the 16-year-old son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. His style is always on fire, and sometimes so is his temper! Don’t take it personally if he flares up at you, it happens every once in a while. He spends a ton of time apologizing for it afterward. Blazing beats can always be heard blasting when he’s around. He has mad DJ skills and he never goes anywhere without his headphones! Hyde has a smoking tattoo on his back of a yin yang symbol and a pet chameleon named Crossfade who is as versatile as he is. Clothing Holt-hyde.jpg|Holt basic outfit Basic Holt wears a red leather jacket with gold stitching, black and grey pinstripe pants with a flame pattern at the hem, and a yellow belt. His shoes are black and yellow high-top sneakers. He always has headphones and his DJ deck. Trivia Holt Hyde Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Template documentation Category:Original Character Girls Category:Webisodes Category:Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Original Characters Category:Doll Assorments Category:Original Character Girls Category:Doll Assorments Category:Infobox Templates Category:Vampire Category:Blog posts Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Infobox Templates Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Files Category:Infobox Templates Category:Videos Category:Fan made Category:Guys Category:Drama468's Original Characters Category:Draculogan Category:Drama468's Original Characters Category:Music Video Category:Cross Pets Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Infobox Templates Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:OCpics Category:Image wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Original Character Girls Category:Images Category:Image wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Drama468's Original Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Spectra Category:ShatteredSoul13's Original Characters Category:ShatteredSouls13's Original Characters Girls Category:Monster high Category:Templates Category:Monster high Category:Monster high Category:Monster High Wiki Category:Monster high Category:Books Category:Original Character Boys Category:Book Characters Category:Blog posts Category:BlogListingPage Category:BlogListingPage Category:Original Character Boys Category:Template documentation Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Navigation templates